Never Would've Thought
by ForIHaveGone
Summary: I suck at summaries, but here goes. Trish remembers how her and a certain Black Widow came to be. WARNING: Femslash Trish/ Victoria.
1. The Beginning

**Never Would've Thought**

**Warning: Femslash  
><strong>

**Rating: It will be T for now. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone! This is simply fan fiction.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Trish's POV<span>_**

I never would've thought it; me and her; her and me. Not in a million years, but here we are. It's about 2:00am. Why am I still awake? I would usually just get up and call her anytime I couldn't sleep, but tonight I couldn't do that, because tonight that she was next to me in my bed. Her arm wrap around my waist protectively. She was always protective of me.

The very woman I speak of would not have imagined this years ago either. I remember the first time I set eyes on her- well actually she set her eyes on me, I so shy and timid back then, boy how times have changed. Anyways I had just gotten into the fitness modeling world, and my agent had sent me to be eye candy for fitness convention. I didn't do much that day. For the most part I just stood there in my bikini posing while guys answered questions. A few huge guys, obviously on steroids, would hit on me throughout the day, but none of them got anywhere. I can't remember if it was because I was too shy to respond to their comments, or I just didn't feel like wasting my time with them. Anyways I must've stood there smiling and posing for about four hours before I got a break, and that was when I met her. She was gorgeous really, and a body to kill for. I remember it like it was yesterday really. I had been at bar just a few blocks from the convention center. Between being a human Barbie doll, and idiots hitting on me all day I was drained, so a drink was inn order. While staring into my third drink…or was it my forth…I don't know, but then that's when she spoke.

"You seem a little bored" I looked up at her and there was the dark haired woman I had saw from earlier on that day. I remember seeing her showcase some workout regiment, while a crowd of people watched around her. She was very impressive, and this was by far the first time I ever saw a woman really take charge in the fitness world. Usually everything was about the steroid guys strutting their stuff in their little speedos telling everyone that it was easy to get to where they were. Obviously it was never that easy, and the woman in front of me made it clear to the people listening to her. I remember she made a joke about and WWF's Chyna stood in the background laughing. I had never seen Chyna smile or even laugh for as long as I watched the show. Now looking back I'm surprised that I wasn't star struck by seeing Chyna, but the other dark haired woman really stood out to me.

Anyways back to my story. Yea so where was I? Right! "You seem a little bored", I looked up at her then buried my head in my drink again. "Not much of a people person I see", she said grabbing my drink and taking a sip from it. Who the hell was this woman I thought to myself.

"And what if I'm not", I said snatching my drink out of her hand and unfortunately spilling it all over me. Wow looking back now, I just noticed how much of a bitch I was when I had liquor in me, anyhow- I remember the brown liquor spilling all over my top face and part of my top. For a moment I sobered up and stood there in shock while the girl next to me only stood there laughing at me, before she offered me a napkin.

After I wiped the liquid from my face, I turned to see the woman with a huge grin on her face. "Who the hell are you anyway?" I asked.

"Well, my name is—"

"Hey sexy, wet t-shirt contest, huh? How about we get you out of that completely." Said some pumped up loser who was obviously drunk of his ass. The was really sloppy. I rolled my eyes. "Ha, playing hard to get are we?" he stepped closer to me. "I can change that" and with that he grabbed on to my arm.

"Get the hell off me you creep!" I said trying to get out of his grip.

"Hey hey. You heard the lady. Hands off." The dark haired woman stood up grabbing on the guy's shirt.

"Back up you bitch", he shouted and next thing I know it the guy was knocked out cold underneath us. I was shock. No one had ever took up for me like that before.

"Wanna get out of here?" she asked. I nodded my head yes, and we were out of there.

Fast forward a couple years later. Here I am Women's' Champion in the WWE, on top of the world, and then she surprising show's up again in the locker room. Of course I was shocked when I saw her lacing up her boots, but a part of me was actually happy to see her. When she spotted me, the look she gave me was just soul shaking. From that moment I knew she had found out what happened when the WWF was going looking to hire us both. I don't exactly remember what I said or did, I most likely was drunk, but I knew I screwed her out of the job. I was so selfish back then.

We had not spoken in nearly two years, and the first worlds she said to me when she came to the WWE was "see in out there". I asked her what did she mean, but with that she was already gone, but it wouldn't be long for me to figure it out. When I got to the ring, generic music hit, and there she was. She confronted in the ring, and for the most part kicked my ass, but somehow I still pulled out a win. Remember thinking, why did she let me win?

Anyways one thing led to another, and a month later we were placed in a bitter feud. A part of me was glad that I had screwed her over, for unlike me she was actually given time to train, and not just enter as arm candy. She was very intense opponent, and I'd admit she carried through many matches; matches that I'm sure would go down in history as some of the greatest diva matches in WWE history.

After our matches we never talked. Well she wouldn't talk to me. It wasn't until after our Chicago street fight that we actually got to talk—well until she actually was willing to talk. That night I had broken her nose and cracked two of her teeth. After she left the ring with my title- well her new title, I had finally figured that she gotten what she wanted, so I finally chases her down, and demanded that she talk to me. She was with a medical examiner and he had just told her her nose was definitely broken. "You got what you wanted"" I asked, but obviously she was still ignoring me. "Could we have a minute?"


	2. Chicago, Chicago

_**Trish's POV**_

"Could we have a minute?" I ask the examiner, but he looked up unwilling to leave.

"Fine stay" I said turning back to her. "You gonna to ignore me forever?", I take it she was because all she did was spit blood into a bucket. She obviously had no concern for me at this point. "Look I know you may still be pissed about what happened, but it was years ago. Get over it! You're here now."

She was finally looking up at me, only to roll her eyes and look away again. "Victoria what the hell is your problem?" I yelled knocking a chair over. Boy that was a bad move, because with just a swift movement Victoria had shoved me hard against a wall. Before you know it I was too busy feeling the pain on the back of my head, to notice Victoria hands now pinning my shoulders. I couldn't help but look up, her eyes were dark and cold, she was obviously pissed, and I was regretting I had come in here.

"Victoria!" the medical examiner screamed as he made his way towards us before Victoria shot him a dirty look which would automatically make him back up, and leave the room quick. And when I say quick I mean quick, the guy practically ran out there.

"I'm not the one with the problem. You think I give a fuck what happened two years ago? I don't care, I don't care about any of this, and I don't care about you!", I never thought I would here those words come out of her mouth. She was my best friend when back then, the only one I could rely on…the only one I trusted. From the looks of things she was serious, and she meant every word she said. She stared deep into my eyes for a moment before letting me. "I want nothing to do with you. We work together, and that's all." She before turning her back to me. "Before you leave pick up that chair you knocked over" and with that I just stood their silently in against the wall.

I picked up the chair and walked over to the bench she was now seated on. She was back to not acknowledgeing me as she unlaced her boots.

"Victoria" I said pausing to choose my words wisely, but all I could come up with was "I'm sorry". She chuckled before saying "well it's too late for that now." I stood up and was about to leave, but my feet wouldn't allow me. I turned back to face her, and with that I just blurted out everything I wanted- no needed to say.

"I know you may hate me, but I don't hate you. I can never hate you. I'm sorry for everything I did back then, but I was the one who fucked up. I didn't trust anyone, hell I didn't even trust myself. You were the only one who really cared about me. The only one who I actually believed care about me. I don't know why I fucked up, but I did. I am a shitty person, but you're not." Although she wasn't looking at me she was finally listening to me. I could tell from the expression on her face. "And I don't believe you don't care about me. You have to care about me… you always have." There she was finally looking at me. I was finally getting to her, because she wasn't as cold as she had been. "I'm sorry. I really am… I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me-"

"You're forgiven" She cut me off, and with that she was back to being ice again, and returned to unlacing her boots. I'd hurt many people in the past, but it was never this hard for them to forgive me—hell I had never cared if anyone forgave me, but this time was different. I know Victoria really didn't forgive me; she just wanted to get rid of me. And I didn't blame her. I really did it this time, only difference was I actually cared about her. For the first time in my life I actually gave a fuck. I care… about her too much… I love her too much.

I figured it was over. She hated me, and was to blame. With that I stood up and made my way to the door. I turned back to look at her, still she wouldn't look at me. This caused a weird feeling within, it was like someone had just stabbed me in the left side of my chest. I lost control and I couldn't do anything about it. Tears formed in my eyes. I didn't want her to think I was trying to get her to feel bad for me, so I held myself together until I was out the room completely and slumped down the wall for it all to come out. I've never cried so much in my life. I was finally starting to feel good about myself, and now I was just remembering how much of a horrible person I was.

After a while I picked myself up and made my way back to the locker room in one piece. I remember Ivory saying that I looked like shit. We would normally joke, and give each other a hard time, but tonight I wasn't in the mood for any locker room antics. I just walked pass her and headed towards the shower.

I had lost the belt that night, but I had completely forgot about it. This was the first moment that I actually realized that I had lost her. I had lost her, so why was she now the only thing on my mind. I couldn't think under the water. My mind was so consumed with so many thoughts. After I finished my shower I went back to the main area where my locker was. It was completely empty. I hadn't noticed how long I was in there, but it must've been long.

I had just put on my panties, and was now in the middle of finding my bra when I heard someone come in. Hopefully it wasn't Dean pretending to be lost again. I turned around covering my breast ready to scream at Dean, but froze as soon as I saw it was her. Our eyes locked for a moment before she broke our gaze and walked over to her locker. It was just two spots down from mine. I continued to watch her as I slide my bra on. She still wasn't looking at me. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and went back to what I was doing. Once I turned away from her, I got this weird feeling that she was watching me, but I knew it was too good to be true. I could hear her unzip her bag and throw her belongs in it. I felt like I was a housewife and my husband was leaving me. It was an odd feeling, but I couldn't hold back the tears. I tried to wipe them fast so she wouldn't notice. Not like she would care anyway. I heard her sigh. She was probably just annoyed.

Then I felt a hand on the small of my back. "What—", I asked before she shh'd me. I felt her strong arms wrap around my waist. "I'm confused" she was now holding me close, but why? This wasn't exactly how you treat someone you hate. "Victoria I thought you-", before I could finish she cut me off again. "Why must you always ruin the moment?" she asked before placing a kiss on the back of neck and laying her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry" she whispered in my ear. I was speechless. I had so many questions, but I it had been so long since I've been in her arms; it felt good. I stroked her arm for a moment before I decided it was a good moment to face her. I met her gaze and for the first time in months her eyes weren't cold, and for the first time in a long time she didn't look like she hated me. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off by soft lips pressed against mine. My mind was suddenly hazy and I felt my knees go weak.


End file.
